The instant disclosure relates to a distributed computing and storage system.
Many computing or storage systems contain host controllers/processors, known as a centralized processing, a switch fabric, and a plurality of memory modules. Within this architecture, commands and data are routed through the switch fabric, which becomes a central-resource bottleneck, especially during high concurrent data access requests.
FIG. 1 highlights one such bottleneck problem with centralized processing, upper layer applications attempt to write and read data to memory module 100, the command and data are routed through host controller/processor 10, the host controller/processor performance limits the concurrency of data reads and writes.
The instant disclosure provides a distributed computing and storage system, with close coupled computing and storage elements, such an architecture may provide more effective data store and processing for some specific applications.